


invisible steps, invisible expectations

by vinndetta



Series: transformation of hogwarts school [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Poetry, Questioning character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: this is how it all started. exhibit a: the mishap of staircases.





	invisible steps, invisible expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeetmeintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetmeintospace/gifts).



you linger, waiting  
for what, you don't know

there's nothing more fearful to you  
than unwanted exposure  
some people live in the spotlight  
but you'd rather go unnoticed  
in the shadows, changing the world  
without being put on the spot  
changing the scenery  
other people can take the stage  
manage the crowd of people at their feet

you're afraid, you think.  
still, you linger

the hat whispers to you,  
_hufflepuff, they will protect you_  
_slytherin, perhaps so, but perhaps not_  
_the former shall grant you kindness_  
_see you as who you are_  
_the latter, a better fit,_ _but still_  
_upholds tradition like no other_  
_hufflepuff will protect you-_

(you hiss, _slytherin_ , sharp and bitter  
and the hat complies without another word)

you refused to give into fear then  
but now you feel it making its way  
into your system again  
what is there to protect you from  
a pureblood, from a family line  
that means something  
in the magical world  
certainly not as bratty or conceited  
but you have it going for you

you linger  
but this time, you think  
you might have a better idea of  
why you're holding your breath  
in front of the staircases  
in slytherin dorm

the world likes to preach  
to love yourself   
everything that makes you  
unique and special  
makes you who you are  
and you look down at yourself  
...  
  
and you feel nothing

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
   
no, that's a lie.  
you feel disgust  
there's something wrong  
something you don't quite understand  
but you hate being your family's  
perfect little child

 _your body is **flowering**_ , your mother says  
it's a compliment, at least you think  
so you don't know why you dwell on it  
or why it feels like a stab in the back  
your father talks about potential partners  
to continue the purirty of bloodlines  
and you think there's something wrong  
but you nod, staying silent

you hate how the world works  
you especially hate the society  
that you've known all your life  
the one with unrealistic expectations  
the one who tells boys and girls  
just exactly how to act and behave  
you think it's ridiculous and stupid.

 

you venture towards the stairs,   
it's too much to think for one night.

...

you step on the first step.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

well, nothing bad happened.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

then why does this feel like a lie?

**Author's Note:**

> the story of the nonbinary student at hogwarts school that changed everything. the beginning.
> 
> i have tumblr, ko-fi, and more, and it's all under the same username -- @vinndetta. if you enjoyed it, consider supporting me, or talking to me, even. i enjoy speaking about my works. if you would like to, kudos and comments are always super, super appreciated. <3


End file.
